Love What You Have
by KarlBonesMcCoy
Summary: Three way cross over between Dredd, Almost Human and Star Trek. The Enterprise jumps time and lands themselves into a situation. They are requesting help, but little do they know that they landed themselves into an inter-dimensional intersection and their transporters are malfunctioning. How does everyone react when they get themselves thrown into another world?


The crew didn't realize it and Scotty could of sworn that they only jumped space. He was working out the calculations but just as he started he was called away to work on the Enterprise's internal computer system. When none of the bridge crew, mainly Spock, could figure out why the computer was acting screwy, there was definitely something wrong. Scotty had a bad feeling about this. However he shaked that thought considering Earth was right in the visual of the view screen on the bridge. He had to leave the bridge to go deep down within the ships wiring to even start to identify what the problem was.

Kirk knew his one engineer needed help fixing the problem. The Scotsman would never ask for help, he was too stubborn of a man to do so, but even Spock was giving his Captain a look that told him to contact command. "Uhura, open channels to send out a Comm to Starfleet Command and any near by Federation ships." Uhura got to work, trying to connect to the Starfleet frequency designated for requesting repairs and assistance. "Sir, I am unable to find any frequencies belonging to the Federation, including Starfleet. They are all gone. However I am receiving signals from secure satellites that were reportedly decommissioned over a century ago."

"Captain, our warp and thruster capability are currently down due to the computer failure. We only have stabilizers and it will seem to stay that way until the computer is back to full working order." Sulu informed, knowing it was a crucial piece of information to take into account regarding the situation.

"Captain, we cannot fix our computers with the few personnel that we have qualified aboard the ship. I have run scans of the planet ahead of us. It appears to be Earth, however the information I am able to receive from the secure satellites seem to date no later than the year 2048. It appears as if we have warped through time. The advancement of technology on the planet is advanced enough to allow a landing party under the Prime Directive. Warp technology is being studied by military scientists and most of the population should be able to understand our...problem." Kirk was slightly surprised at what their resident vulcan has brought to the table. He knew what he had to do now. "Uhura, try to transmit a message down to Earth. Explain the situation and let them know we will be sending a landing party to their grid when they reply. Spock, Bones, you're with me. Sulu, you have the Con and Comm Scotty to meet us in the transporter room."

"Yes sir, we will Comm transport with the grid coordinates when we receive a reply" Sulu was already in the chair. He did dream about being a captain himself one day, but for now this will have to suffice.

John and Dorian were finishing up the final paperwork to go along with a long and recently closed case. Well it was John finishing up the reports, refusing Dorian's request to complete it himself. John wanted to make sure it was done right, not that he didn't have any faith in Dorian, but he just had his own way of doing things. Dorian tried to understand where John was coming from, but it was still rather difficult. Dorian being left to his own devices, figuratively and literally, he began scanning the secure communication signals for anything that hasn't been picked up yet.

John shut down his workstation, gotten up and moved to put on his coat. "Let's go grab some drinks, Dee." The response he had received from the DRN was not the normal one he usually expected, which was always 'You seem to forget, John. I do not drink.' Instead Dorian grabbed the man's arm. "Not so fast John. We need to see Captain Maldonado now." 

"Dorian, what the hell? We finished our work and we have the next couple of days off." John demanded an answer, but the next thing he knew he was pulled into Sandra's office by the android that pissed him off on a daily basis. "What can I help you two men with?" The captain was definitely surprised. They finished their work and were supposed to be off for the next couple of days for compensation due to working overtime. 

John just shrugged his shoulders before Dorian started to explain. "I was scanning secure channels and found a distress message originating from space. It was not the international crew, however. I cannot identify the originating source, but they are asking for help."

"Dorian, if you will play the message for us?" Maldonado gestured to the DRN, allowing for the almost human droid to continue. Dorian played the message through the Captain's computer. It was only sound, no video. An unfamiliar female voice had started talking.

"This is Starship Enterprise. We are from 2268. We are experiencing computer failure that either caused or was caused by our time warp. We are requesting assistance in repairs to our systems and are standing by for coordinates to send a landing party down to your location."

"That is where the message stops and repeats itself. They seem desperate for assistance in order to get back to their own home." 'There is that damn bleeding heart again,' John thought as Dorian stated the situation that they all could hear from the message.

"Send them our grid, Dorian. Let us see how we can help these people. Let Dr. Lom know as well. "


End file.
